1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-applied type electric connector, and more particularly to the improvement of the soldering tail of such surface-applied type electric connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surface-applied type electric connectors have been widely used, and as is well known, such an electric connector has a soldering tail to be soldered to a selected conductor on a printed circuit board.
One such conventional surface-applied type electric connector is stamped from a plated metal sheet including a base and an integrally connected solder tail. Since the portion of the solder tail contacting the printed circuit board was an unplated edge cut from a plated metal sheet, this unplated cut edge had to be plated at a later manufacturing step because an unplated surface would not assure firm soldering to a selected conductor strip on a printed circuit board. This extra plating results in an increase of the manufacturing cost.
Another conventional surface applied type electrical connector has a solder tail with a foot bent at a right angle from a portion of the terminal so that a plated surface of the terminal will be in contact with a solder pad over a conductor strip on a printed circuit board when the connector is placed on the printed circuit board. With only one right angle bend, there is some but not enough flexibility in the solder tail foot to insure contact with all of the selected conductor strips on the printed circuit board in the event of board warpage. Also, this single right angle bend offsets the placement location of the connector housing. This offset requires additional housing tolerances and labor in the assembly operation to ensure that accurate connector placement occurs.